


Novel Blades

by ShadowsOfBirds



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfBirds/pseuds/ShadowsOfBirds
Summary: Chapter one of an Awakening fanfic; Will focus primarily on the future children, with an emphasis on Severa and Kjelle. Takes place after Grima’s defeat and the future children went back to their own time.I got attached to Severa x Kjelle so it will get more f/f as it progresses, but the other characters are in it as well.*Opinions welcome, this is the first time I’ve written anything and actually shared it.





	1. Novel Blades

Severa held her breath as she raised her sword, aligning the steel edge so as to capture the sunlight casting down before her and her opponent. A bead of sweat trickles down her forehead and she shuffles her feet in discomfort. One wrong move, one misstep, and she could never live this embarrassment down. Her hair is in low pigtails, as usual, swaying with the motion of her stance. She assesses her assigned match up for an advantage to exploit.

Standing across from her is Kjelle in her hulking suit of armor; her mobility is limited, although her defenses appear impenetrable. Blinding light reflects off of Kjelle’s polished steel, giving her the appearance of a large, overbearing crystal. Due to the obstructive nature of a knight’s armor, the majority wield exclusively lances for their extended range. Kjelle is no exception, and she grips her own lance horizontally, poised for an offensive strike. On the other hand, Severa chose to forfeit the massive metal exterior for thin chainmail and a one-handed sword. She may be petite, but her years of training have hardened her muscles and given her a speed and skill few of her classmates can keep up with. Her only problem? That the classmate who does exceed her is her own sister, the pride and joy of the family, the firstborn, and the one charged with carrying the legacy of the family. Severa only wishes it were her sister Lucina that she was preparing to defeat.

Severa began her assault with a side step into Kjelle’s blind spot, seeking to exploit the larger combatants’ lack of mobility. Shifting in response, Kjelle attempted to halt her assailant’s progress with her outstretched lance. Severa’s training in agility gave her the skill needed to maneuver beneath the weapon, rising behind the hulking knight obstructed from view; before Kjelle could turn, Severa delivered a swift but forceful kick to her backside, unbalancing the knight long enough to follow up with a strike to her calf that succeeded in toppling the heavily weighted girl.

While Kjelle struggled to her feet, Severa surveyed the gathered audience. She accidentally makes eye contact with her mother, Cordelia, and resists the urge to blush. Neither her sister nor her father were accompanying Cordelia, likely off formulating war strategies or whatever else she wasn’t invited to.

“What am I trying to prove anyway…?” She muttered angrily under her breath, kicking a pebble with her shoe. Obtaining victory in today’s match is insignificant compared to Lucina’s exploits. _Perfect, perfect Lucina. Ugh._

A moment’s distraction provides the optimal opening for an attack, and Kjelle, once again on her feet, seizes the opportunity and poises herself to strike. Severa snaps back into focus reflexively and tenses in anticipation, expecting to parry at any moment. While not quick, Kjelle is precise; her lance lashes out in a snakelike fashion, forcing Severa to shift her weight onto her right foot, her body twisted backwards out of the lance’s line of impact. An agile recovery grants Severa an advantage over Kjelle, allowing her to regain balance and swing her blade vertically over Kjelle’s lance before her weapon could be maneuvered to safety. The disarming is swift and decisive.

Stifling the urge to grin, Severa scowls instinctively. Her cheeks redden as she glances at the spectators shyly and sees widespread approval. Even her mother, Cordelia, appears impressed; her warm smile dissolves Severa’s scowl, making the bitter girl almost giddy, which is a rare sight not overlooked by Kjelle. Removing her knights’ helm, Kjelle hands off her equipment and approaches an apprehensive Severa, laughing openly at her opponent’s embarrassment.

“That was a great match.” Kjelle offered her hand, conceding defeat. Noticing her opponent’s uncomfortable posture, she teases Severa with a wink. “You know, it’s okay to smile.”

“Mind your own business!” Glared Severa, amber eyes fuming. Her insecurity bubbles to the surface and she clenches her fists defensively. “I don’t need you telling me what to do.”

“I’m not trying to. I’m sorry.” Sighed Kjelle sympathetically, dropping her rejected handshake to rustle her hair instead. “Something tells me my daughter is the one who must apologize. Kjelle, if you will excuse us?”

Cordelia’s presence exudes a peerless air of authority. Aside from the Shepherds’ army captain and his chief tactician, the majority of the Shepherds look to Cordelia when in need. She assists with the equipment inventory fervently, constructing and repairing weapons, buying what she cannot build on her own. As the eldest remaining Pegasus knight, Cordelia herself answers only to exalt Chrom, coincidentally also her husband, and both Lucina’s and Severa’s father. Despite being married into royalty, she still maintains an active hands-on role in Ylisse’s military needs. “Yes ma’am,” nods Kjelle respectfully, who proceeds to join the other teens inside. Turning to Severa, Cordelia motions for her daughter to follow as she walks towards a secluded, shaded area on the edge of the grassy practice field. She does not wait to see if Severa will follow, but simply expects it, much to her daughter’s chagrin. Severa lets out an exasperated groan and tags along behind her mother, jealously scowling at all the men who watch as Cordelia passes by. As usual, her daughter’s liberally tossed scrutiny is overlooked by Cordelia.

An ancient pine tree casts a long shadow over the slope of a small hill, and Severa settles down beside the trunk with her knees to her chest, awaiting her criticism.

“Your swordsmanship is accurate and strong. You performed well today,” Cordelia pauses, although Severa offers no response, and Cordelia continues with an added trace of concern in her voice. “Were you planning on masquerading as if every opponent would grant you the leisure of daydreaming mid-battle?”

Rather than admit to her mother that she nearly lost due to her preoccupations with Lucina, Severa shuts her eyes angrily and turns her back towards Cordelia, leaning against the bark for support. “Severa.” Silence. Cordelia’s patience keeps her calm as she debates the best approach to her daughter’s reserved and difficult personality. She eyes her daughter warily, observing the way Severa’s fingers trace shapes on her kneecaps, and her feet caress each other in an attempt at self-comfort. Cordelia’s heart aches for her daughter, longing to be there for her as the mother she herself wanted so badly.

Having known her children from another future, Cordelia had raised her young ones with the knowledge that only Naga’s divine intervention had allowed her a second chance at giving her girls a better life. Part of her had always hoped the defeat of Grima many years past and the disastrous future averted would be enough to prevent the emergence of Severa’s more difficult traits. Unfortunately, she had recently come to find this was not the case. Both Severa and her sister grew to be strong willed and serious regardless of the change in circumstances, although Lucina, having been born in the midst of the war, retained sparse memories of an older “Lucina,” of her from another time, hardened by war and strife. Severa had been born after the future children had already dispersed, and knew of her future self (as well as the others) only by what was recounted to her.

Cordelia could see her daughter struggling to escape what she perceived to be feelings of inferiority, despite being a gifted swordsman and a beautiful young woman. A few prior slips of the tongue had clued Cordelia in that Severa only wished to live up to the tales of her future self, and yet felt suppressed by her sister’s success and her mother’s reputation. Studying her daughter’s crestfallen expression, guilt overcomes her. _I can see how hard you try, and I am so proud of everything you’ve achieved. How can I make you see?_ Cordelia sighed, unsure of how to address her thoughts.

“Mother?” Severa’s voice came quietly, nervously. “I did… I did win.” Cordelia lowered herself onto the grass beside Severa, and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. The young girl froze under the touch, anxious to be held but too afraid to ask.

“You must understand. Although we currently live in a time of peace, I worry it will not always be so. I am sure you have tired of the stories of the war your father and I fought when we were barely older than you are now, love. However, I cannot stress enough the calamity which the fell dragon brings. As you know, we succeeded only in forcing his slumber. Do not misunderstand me, you are a skilled swordsman and I am very proud,” Cordelia felt Severa shake, her guard faltering. Motherly instinct kicks in, and Cordelia wraps her arms around her daughter, pulling her close and allowing Severa to rest her head against her mother’s chest. “I worry that a day will come when the fell dragon will rise again, and a mistake such as yours today would cost you your life. You must not let your worries cloud your ability at a critical moment. Do you understand?”

Before Severa could reply, a castle courier interrupted with an urgent message. Severa and Cordelia rose to greet him, and after quickly reading the enclosed parchment, Cordelia whistles for her Pegasus.

“Severa, go inside. We will continue this later.”

Confused, Severa hurriedly wipes her eyes dry and wrestles with whether or not to ask the details of the situation. Her chance proves fleeting as her mother’s Pegasus glides down, his large, white wings beating the leaves beneath into a hurricane as he lands. Cordelia plants a gentle kiss on her daughter’s forehead as a farewell. She seems to glide herself as she mounts, her flaming hair catching the light of the setting sun. Severa looks on with envy; Pegasi, along with other flying mounts, are off limits to the younger members of the Shepherds. She wishes more than anything to be as elegant and respected as her mother, at home astride Pegasi and the clouds. With Cordelia in position, the Pegasus spreads to his full wingspan and begins to gallop rapidly, catching the air needed to fly just before they would have collided with the edge of the forest. He turns abruptly to climb into the sky and angle over the trees, disappearing from sight. Her mother now gone, Severa jogs back to the castle.


	2. Lighting The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!

“Yo! What’s this nonsense I hear about you losing the match today?” Slamming his palms down on the table, Inigo shoots Kjelle a look of amicable taunting. She scoffs in response, stretching her sore muscles across the couch. Finally out of her armor, Kjelle had been looking forward to some down time. Inigo clearly had other plans. As a fellow swordsman like Severa, Inigo frequently sparred with her in training and had the bruises to prove it. His hopes, which were set on Kjelle’s heavy armor halting his biggest competitor in her tracks, were put out after her loss. “Now I’ll have to face her in our next round!”

“Oh please. If I couldn’t beat Severa, there’s no damn way your skinny self will stand a chance.” Kjelle laughed, to which Inigo leaned over and punched her in the arm. “Ow! Watch yourself boy, or I’ll have to remove that hand for you.” Inigo grinned, and flopped down on the couch beside Kjelle. He is bigger than she is, although Kjelle’s fierce spirit added weight where physically there was none. He admired her for that. 

“Where are the others?” asked Inigo. 

Kjelle cocked her head in thought, checking off her peers one by one. “Severa is with her mother, Nah and Noire are babysitting Morgan, Owain is out with Cynthia, and I haven’t seen Laurent, Brady or Gerome since breakfast.”

“You forgot Lucina.”

“Ah, so that is what this is about.” Grinning, Kjelle raised her eyebrows and waited for Inigo to respond. Embarrassed, he shifts his gaze to the floor and runs his right hand through his consistently messy brown hair. “I’m waiting,” prodded Kjelle, motioning for him to speak.

“Can’t a guy ask after a girl without it being a big deal?” Inigo did have a budding reputation for skirt chasing, he couldn’t deny that. However, for all of his sweet talking and seemingly endless confidence with the local girls, he couldn’t help but blush when the subject of the princess was brought up.

“Not when that guy is you.”

“Will you just tell me?” Inigo gave her his best pout, hoping he could sidestep admitting his feelings for Lucina.

Kjelle tossed her head back, her short brown hair bouncing. With an intentionally dramatic sigh, she draws in an apprehensive Inigo before springing on him in an impromptu wrestling match.

“Hey!” Exclaimed Inigo in surprise.

“Beat me,” huffed Kjelle, “and I’ll tell you!” 

Pressing her knee into his chest and pinning back his arms, she ensures that Inigo’s movements are limited. Proving she is the toughest around has always been a guilty pleasure of hers, and she could not resist the opportunity to goad Inigo into a competition. Stubborn as ever, Inigo continues to struggle towards finding a way to throw her despite being largely immobile. _Come on, Inigo, you can dance your way out of this._ Pure strength failing him, he resorts to unusual tactics; flexing his abdomen, he curls his legs up and wraps them around Kjelle’s midsection, thrusting her forward with her own weight. His momentum carried him along as well, essentially flipping the pair off the couch and landing them on the ground with Kjelle on her back. 

“Ahem.”

Startled, Inigo rolls off of Kjelle, fighting to recollect his breath and stammer out the phrase, “S-Severa! Hey!” A look of disgust and anger crosses Severa’s face. Complete with a “HMPH!” she storms out of the room abruptly, leaving a bewildered Inigo and panicked Kjelle in her wake. 

“What is her deal?!” 

Ignoring Inigo, Kjelle finds herself compelled to chase after the hostile redheaded girl. She bounds to her feet and hurries to overtake Severa. Once in the hallway she catches a glimpse of Severa’s retreat into the girls’ barracks; Kjelle pauses at the doorway before cautiously following Severa inside.

Pushing the door open and peering in, Kjelle spots Severa by the light armor rack, placing her arm guard and sword in their holsters. Alerted by the noise, Severa shoots Kjelle a dirty look before stomping off towards the showers. Torn between returning to a more welcoming environment and her growing interest in engaging Severa, Kjelle wavers. 

“Are you just going to stand there like some town craven?” Demands Severa from across the barracks, one hand on the door and the other on her hip. “Well?”

“Gods, for all the reason in Ylisse I cannot understand why you insist on behaving like a scorned child.” Kjelle blurted impulsively, immediately regretting her words as she watched Severa’s face transform from annoyance to fury. “No! I mean-“

“UGH!!” Screeching, Severa reached for the nearest object she could find; to Kjelle’s dismay, Sumia’s weaponry lay beside the door. Eyes wide, Kjelle ducked as the loud crash of a spear colliding with the wall rang in her ears. “I HATE YOU!” Screamed Severa as she slammed the door behind her.

Stunned, Kjelle sat on the barracks floor, eyes boring into the stone door behind which Severa exited. 

“Gods…” She blinks absentmindedly, listening for cues on what action Severa planned next. The muffled sounds of a shower indicate that Severa is not planning on returning to impale her, so Kjelle slowly ascends to her feet, checks the wall for damage, and reaches for her own exit.

“Oouch!” Yelped Kjelle as the door unexpectedly swung open, smacking her in the face. Cringing, she steps backwards. Entering the barracks is Tiki, the oldest member of the Shepherds; despite her age, her Manakete blood grants her the appearance of a young adult no older than 20. Concern emerges on her youthful features, a sentiment which is mirrored by Inigo, peering over Tiki and struggling to see whilst remaining outside the girls’ barracks. 

“Oh dear, I am so sorry...” Tiki’s musical voice carries softly as she checks to ensure Kjelle is unharmed. “I was asked to make sure you were all right…” At this, Kjelle notices Inigo outside and smiles reassuringly at the both of them. 

“Thank you, Lady Tiki. I am sorry to have troubled you.” Kjelle held the utmost respect for her Manakete ally. She had the knowledge of countless human lifetimes, and the strength associated with being the vessel through which the divine dragon speaks. Using her immense power left her tired much of the time, and as a result, Tiki only participated in training on rare occasions. The rest of her time she spends with her closest friend and fellow Manakete, Nowi.

“I heard screaming,” Piqued Inigo from behind. Tiki stepped aside, allowing him to approach. Noticing the damaged weaponry, Inigo leaned down to examine it. “What happened to this spear?” Holding the shattered throwing spear in his hands, he looked to Kjelle in bewilderment. Laughing nervously, Kjelle took the spear from him. If she told them what had occurred between her and Severa, it is possible it would bring Severa unnecessary conflict. Not to mention Severa would never forgive her for speaking ill of her in Tiki’s presence. 

“Everything is fine. I… I just dropped this.” 

Inigo frowned, not entirely convinced. Silence followed, and Lady Tiki shut her eyes sleepily.  
“I hate to interrupt…” Tiki yawned. “I was on my way to bed…” Nodding, Kjelle thanked Tiki for her concern, briefly amused by the Manakete’s intention to sleep before the sun sets. With Tiki gone, Inigo turned expectedly to Kjelle. He raised his hands questioningly. 

“This is the women’s barracks.” Kjelle stated plainly, hoping Inigo would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, this was Inigo and he could not be swayed so easily. “You trying to sneak a peek or something?” Her attempt at provoking him failed as well, as he continued to patiently await a real explanation. “Inigo…”

“I know something happened. Gods, Kjelle, do you think me a fool?”

Kjelle’s retort was halted by her sudden realization that she could no longer hear the sound of running water. Ignoring Inigo’s protests, she shoved him out with all her force and shut the door firmly with him on the other side. Breathing heavily, she held her position against the door, relieved to finally have him out.

“Why did you do that?”

Startled, Kjelle jumped, relinquishing her hold on the door. Severa’s amber stare has always been unsettling, only as she faced her this time, she was surprised to see the fire in her eyes was gone. The girl who stood before her seemed more nervous than angry. Perhaps even afraid.

“I- What?” Stammered Kjelle, taken aback by the change in demeanor. 

Taking a few steps forward, Severa pressed her question. “You had no reason to protect me.”

“I didn’t…” Kjelle trailed off, understanding that she had indeed protected Severa in not divulging the violent outburst to Lady Tiki. “Uh… Does it really matter?” Frowning, Severa averted her eyes to the floor. Kjelle couldn’t help but ask Severa “are you okay?” 

Embarrassed, Severa’s snarky attitude resurfaced and she snapped, “What do you care?!”  
Kjelle flinched at the ice in her words. She never seemed to say the right thing when it came to this girl. For such a petite teenager, Severa was a force to be reckoned with. Most of the others avoided her entirely for lack of knowledge on how to deal with her. She knew it would be easier to leave Severa be, although one look at her is enough for Kjelle to see Severa’s hostility was no more than a mask. Instead, Kjelle sits on a nearby bench, resting her head against the armor rack. She had little experience with such forceful displays of emotion. Her mother was among the most collected and casual of the Shepherds, and she was raised to be rational, self-sufficient and level-headed. Even now in their time of peace Kjelle’s priorities were on her family and her duty as a knight, all else came second. Why is it then that I am so compelled to engage this girl I don’t understand? Unsure, Kjelle attempts to quell the situation. 

“I am just trying to help.”

When Severa doesn’t answer, Kjelle opens her eyes and sees uncertainty plain as day on a face that had not too long ago been swallowed by rage. For the first time, Severa’s beauty causes Kjelle to catch her breath. Perhaps it is the complexity in this cold, yet striking girl that draws me to her, she ponders. The two sit in silence, neither one knowing how to address the situation between them. Severa shuffles towards Kjelle, obviously uncomfortable. 

“I’m… Uh… S-sorry.” 

Kjelle had to strain to hear the mumbled apology, somewhat unsure if she had actually heard an apology at all. Her brow furrowed and she stared at Severa, who was actively avoiding meeting Kjelle’s eyes. She grasped at her wet hair instead, busying herself with the herculean task of detangling her long red locks. The heat in her cheeks betrayed the shyness underneath, and unable to stand the silence any longer, Severa began to hustle towards the barracks’ exit.

“Wait!” 

Kjelle had risen to her feet, her right arm outstretched as if to prevent Severa from leaving. Taking the other girl’s pause as encouragement, she continued. 

“I’m not sure what’s been going on with you,” she spoke quietly, aiming to reduce Severa’s discomfort, “I just want you to know that I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”  
She stepped back, and watched as Severa slipped away without another word.


	3. A Princess' Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina, Nowi and Morgan make their appearance

Morgan giggled as Lucina feigned being unable to find her, hidden in the obvious way a child does. Eyes peeking out from underneath a blanket, Morgan’s green eyes trailed her companion as she scoured the room, dramatically investigating each crevice and toy box. As Lucina neared the giggling blanket, Morgan began to squirm, unable to contain her amusement; Lucina pounced, tickling young Morgan into a happy fit. The sun soon fell below the treetops and the light in the room began to fade, which led to Lucina knowing Robin would soon be by to fetch her daughter.

“Let’s get you ready to go home now, love.” Lucina rustled the young girl’s messy dark hair and struggled to quiet the consequent protests. Pouting, Morgan clung to Lucina’s arm. Swinging her arm around, Lucina managed to grab ahold of the 6 year old’s waist and lift her overhead. Her cries quickly became laughs as she flew around Lucina’s shoulders and back onto the ground on the opposite side. A rapid knock on the door captured the girls’ attention and to their surprise, it was not Robin but Nowi who had come for Morgan.

“Hellooooo!” The little Manakete gleefully greeted the girls, her smile vibrant as always.

Morgan exclaimed in delight, bounding into Nowi’s outstretched arms. “Nowi! Do I get to fly?!” Lucina returned the smile, handing off Morgan’s coat and bag.

“May I ask after Robin?” Inquired the princess.

“Of COURSE!” Enthusiasm was never in short supply when it came to Nowi. “She was called away on some boooooring army business with Cordelia and some of the others. So I volunteered to play with Morgan!” She bounced on her heels, eliciting a surprised squeak from the child.

Lucina did not share the others’ delight. “Why wasn’t I called to aide father?”

“Oh Lucy, you don’t want to go do boring grown-up stuff anyway!”

“But if father-“ Lucina trailed off as Nowi began to spin with Morgan, the Manakete’s attention clearly shifted from the princess back to the child.

Collapsing with laughter, Nowi combed Morgan’s hair with her fingers, taking a break from their play.

“Everyone’s so serious!” She spoke to Morgan, who listened while grasping at the Manakete’s lengthy green hair. “Even Tiki looked serious-er than usual, and that’s really saying something!”

At this Lucina was unable to stop herself from interjecting. “Is something amiss with Lady Tiki?”

“Oh she was just confused because the other kids were fighting or something.”

Lucina blinked. _The other kids?_

“Sorry, who do you speak of?”

“Hmm… Something about Severa causing a ruckus in the barracks! Or Inigo thought so, anyway. Kjelle told her it was all okay! Who knows what miss sassypants was up to in there.” The giggling ensued as Nowi playfully rocked back and forth while holding Morgan in her outstretched arms.

Lucina grimaced. “Nowi, please… You speak ill of my sister.”

“I’m sorry Lucy!” She cried, her large sparkling eyes brimming with tears. “Don’t be mad at me!”

Lucina frowned, shaking her head in frustration. The little Manakete was remarkably childish for a woman of her years. Her naïve personality and youthful features only accentuated that aspect of her, and yet it still felt strange to converse with someone over a thousand years old as if they were younger than she in her nineteen years.

“Just take care how you speak of Ylisse’s princess, if you will.”

Long green hair fell down into Morgan’s face and she tugged on it impatiently, eliciting a yelp of pain. “Nowiiiiii!”

“Pulling hair isn’t very nice!” Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, Nowi looked a bit like an angry child herself. Morgan relinquished her hold and put forth her most apologetic grin, to which Nowi’s smile returned quickly. Sighing, Lucina watched as the two headed off, her expression changing to admiration as Nowi’s petite body began to glow and transform into her larger, more powerful wyvern form. With Morgan resting securely in her grasp, Nowi took off into the distance, a few shed wing scales floating towards the grassy courtyard.

Lucina’s thoughts, however, were elsewhere; her younger sister is likely to engage in disagreements but she did not seem the type to fight. Ashamed, she realized she had not been present enough lately to notice if Severa’s behavior had worsened. _I should speak to her._

_  
_


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens go do teen things, and I try my best to do some not-queer writing for Lucy
> 
> Also, I can't figure out the formatting on this website. Sorry if it looks incorrect, the copy and pasting isn't working out

Afternoons off for the Shepherd teenagers are rare, so the group is anxious to take advantage when Stahl announces that Lady Maribelle has cancelled their evening studies. Inigo persuaded Owain to join him for an excursion into the town square for a relaxing time of chatting up the local girls. Cynthia tagged along, most likely in an effort to repel any women who cast their eyes on Owain, and with her came Lucina and Kjelle for lack of a better idea.

Tossing his arm around Cynthia’s shoulder, Owain shot Inigo a look as if to urge him to follow suit with his own romantic interest. Nervously, Inigo glanced at Lucina; she had a ribbon holding her hair in a low ponytail behind her back, fully revealing her face and the radiant smile she wore in response to a humorous comment one of the other girls uttered. For the day out Lucina had donned a uniquely colorful sundress somewhat unfitting to her serious personality, all of which Inigo found overwhelmingly endearing. His cheeks flushed wildly, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, remaining silent.

“Where should we go, you guys??” Cynthia’s excitement bubbled as she looked to her peers for their answer. Spotting a local ladies’ clothing store with a “Now open!” sign, she nearly toppled Owain in her effort to scurry to the window, shouting “Oh, let’s go shopping!” as she ran. An audible sigh echoed from Kjelle, eliciting a laugh from her male companions.

“Aww, don’t be a party pooper Kjelle. I’m sure we could find a perfectly heroic new outfit for you!” With that, Cynthia disappeared into the store, removing the group’s option of passing by.

Noticing an exchange and poorly covered up laughter between the boys, Kjelle addressed them.

“What are you idiots laughing at?”

“Uhh… nothing,” snickered Owain, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Kjelle became noticeably irritated, taking hold of Owain’s arm with an iron grip. “Okay, okay! We were just saying… I mean we were thinking…” Owain ran his free hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. “It might be fun, if maybe-“

“Gods, would you just spit it out?”

“We could help you girls pick out…” Owain’s voice dropped, and Kjelle barely made out the word ‘smallclothes’ before decking him in the face.

“Pig.” She scoffed, following Cynthia inside with an uncomfortable Lucina in tow. Cynthia was already lugging around several skirts and blouses in her attempt to flush out any and all desirable new clothes. Fluttering about the racks was Olivia, as lovely a sight as always in her pale pink shrouds that seemed to shimmer as they followed the flow of her movement.

“Olivia!” Called Kjelle, surprised. The pink haired dancer shyly returned her greeting, too embarrassed to continue her light-footed waltz around the aisles knowing she had an audience. “Olivia, is this your shop?”

Blushing, Olivia nodded. “If I can’t dance in front of people, I s-should at least find another way to pay my dues…” She twirled a strand of hair in her fingers, shrugging modestly.

“Forgive my intrusion,” interrupted Lucina, her eyebrows furrowed perplexedly, “My father did procure a home and provisions for you as a veteran of the war, did he not?”

“W-well yes, princess-“

“Please, call me Lucina.”

“L-Lucina…” Olivia hesitated, unsure that dropping the princess’ title was indeed acceptable. When she was met with a smile, she mustered enough courage to meet Lucina’s eyes, “I wanted to be of use…”

“Mother!” Inigo sauntered through the door, his eyes bright and warm.

“Oh, Inigo! How lovely a surprise,” she beamed, embracing him briefly. Addressing all of the teens save Cynthia, who was in the deep recesses of the coat aisle, she nodded her head respectfully, and mustered enough courage for as confident a declaration as possible.

“Feel free to have a look around. Let me know if you see anything you like.”

The others chimed their gratitude. While the girls scoured the available outfits, Owain and Inigo admired the girls’ selections from afar. Noticing the well-fitted top selected by Lucina, Owain gave his friend’s arm a nudge.

“Hey Lucy!” Owain called, “Are you going to try that on?” Inigo flushed, all the more embarrassed due to the snicker that came from his sandy haired friend. Naturally, the undertone was lost on the princess.

“It is adorable… But father would be displeased if I spent his coin so frivolously.”

“Inigo could buy it for you.”

“He- what?” At this the princess was puzzled; searching her friends’ expressions for clues. Annoyed, Kjelle entered the conversation.

“This moron,” stated the dark haired knight whilst pointing directly at Owain, “is taunting the other moron over his painfully transparent and incredibly pathetic infatuation with you.”

“KJELLE!” The princess’ scolding came sharply, her commanding tone peeking through. “Do not joke of such matters.” However, as she scanned the others’ reactions and caught a glimpse of Inigo’s horrorstruck expression before he bolted out of the room, she realized Kjelle had not spoken out of context. Overhearing the racket, both Cynthia’s and Olivia’s attentions were captured. Curious, they approached with widened eyes.

“Perhaps I should speak with him?” Offered Lucina, biting her lower lip anxiously. She pressed her palms together and tapped her foot, wanting to pursue him while immobilized by uncertainty in this novel situation. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and she was comforted by the sight of her knight friend expressing compassion, an uncommon trait on her.

“It was my fault for speaking so frankly. I will talk with him.”

Leaving the others to continue their shopping, Kjelle scuffled out in search of Inigo. Muffled cries sounded from an alley to the right of the shop, giving the young knight her destination. She announced her presence with a loud exhale to save the boy from an unwelcome surprise. Looking up at her, Inigo’s indigo eyes were brimming with tears. _Wow, that hit him a lot harder than I expected. _Guiltily, she sat beside her friend and offered him her hand.

“She h-hates m-me!” Sobs obscured his words, although his heightened pitch made his distress remarkably clear.

“Lucina could never hate you!”

“Y-you saw her face…”

Sympathy crossed Kjelle’s hardened features as she assessed the vulnerability in Inigo’s voice. _Gods, I mucked this up something awful._ She had to find a way to fix the damage she had caused.

“Listen,” she began cautiously, watching for Inigo’s reaction, “you left before Lucina had the opportunity to properly respond. She was surprised, that’s all. You’re a great guy, Inigo, I’m sure she would be delighted to go out with you.” He sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. Like mother, like son, Inigo had inherited his mother’s shyness and was mortified at having his emotions laid out for all to see.

“Inigo?”

Her voice startled both Kjelle and Inigo, the latter of which yelped and rushed to hide his reddened face. Kjelle rose to her feet, nodding at the princess before stepping out of the way to allow the pair a moment of privacy.

“We’ve decided to swing by the night tavern a few blocks away. I intended to ask if, perhaps… If it would be no trouble, of course…” Trailing off, Inigo could see Lucina struggling with her words, and his embarrassment transformed into anger.

“Do not take pity on me!”

“I wasn’t-“

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he rose to face Lucina, his height just above hers despite being younger. “I came out to chat up local maidens, and I will not be stopped by the rejection of one!” Leaving the princess’ company Inigo rejoined the others with his usual cheery persona firmly back in place. Lucina blinked in astonishment. _Gods help me, what just happened?_

Once regrouped at the tavern, Lucina spotted Inigo flirting with one of the young girls ferrying out the drinks and frowned. Diverting her attention to the others, she located her sister making a show of her own boredom, actively ignoring the conversations occurring around her to focus instead on glaring at her nails. _At least she came out tonight at all, _sighed Lucina. At that moment an older man approached Severa, and by his stance Lucina suspected he had been drinking awhile. A feeling of unease settled in her stomach. She kept her eye on her sister as she maneuvered to sit beside Cynthia and Kjelle.

“I absolutely would NOT lose!” Cynthia’s petite yet enthusiastic frame piqued with her excitement.

“Do either of you recognize that man?”

“Uh… No, why?” Cynthia paused her argument with Kjelle and followed Lucina’s gaze to the scruffy man leaning into Severa on the other side of the pub. Kjelle’s body noticeably stiffened beside her, seemingly upset by the man’s advances. Lucina gave her a brief glance and observed a pained expression on the young knight’s face. _Curious._

“BACK OFF!” Screeched Severa, her trill voice piercing the air. She shoved the man back with fervor but succeeded only in budging him slightly. Lucina and Kjelle rose instinctively, both imbued with a sense of protectiveness that prevented them from sitting idly by. Closing the distance rapidly, the girls caught enough of the man’s slurs to be clued in to his intentions. Kjelle spoke first, venom in her voice.

“Don’t touch her, pig.”

Coarse laughter bellowed from the man, who replied by reaching for Severa abruptly, catching her by the arm and lifting her out of her seat. “Too crowded here,” He mumbled, grip unbroken by Severa’s struggling. Her façade of rage had faded and fear showed in the youthfulness of her face. He moved to carry her off, pulling at her clothes impatiently. Severa’s blouse began to tear. Lucina and Kjelle reacted simultaneously; Lucina for Severa and Kjelle with a full force punch to the inebriated man’s face. He hit the ground hard, and a sob escaped Severa as she leapt into her sister’s open arms. Kjelle stood over him and spat, not bothering to hide her anger and disgust, both evident on her hardened face. Together, the girls supported Severa to an isolated spot far from the commotion Kjelle’s knockout had caused. Severa shook in their arms, the adrenaline of the confrontation rattling her fierce spirit to the point where she appeared to have regressed to the state of a child.

“Lucina, I got this from here. You should ensure no ill rumors about the royal daughters are spread as a result of that catastrophe over there.” Kjelle situated Severa to be resting her head on the knight’s chest, wrapped tightly by Kjelle’s arms. Motioning toward the unconscious man, she indicated for Lucina to don her political face and mediate the budding situation at the scene. With the elder princess gone, Kjelle lowered her voice and spoke softly to the quivering redhead. “That scoundrel had no idea what was coming to him, touching you like that.” Severa said nothing, although she gripped the hem of Kjelle’s blouse as if afraid the brunette was liable to float away. The two sat quietly until Severa’s shivers subsided and her grip on Kjelle loosened.

Lucina returned to check on her sister. “How are you doing?”

Brushing her red bangs aside, Severa slowly straightened and released her hold on Kjelle. She cleared her throat nervously before looking up, a decision she immediately regretted as the shame of having been so dependent on another hit and she broke eye contact abruptly. As usual, her instinctive defense was to snap.

“WHAT? I’m FINE. Are you daft?!”

“Severa!” Replied her sister, shocked.

“Hmph. I was almost scared. Maybe.”

She flipped a lengthy pigtail and batted her eyelashes, refusing to acknowledge the reality of her sister’s concern. Her attention shifted to the hand on her thigh, and she froze, several conflicting emotions rising in her at once; Kjelle’s hand was sending electricity through her body, a sensation she was entirely unfamiliar with. Rejecting this novel experience, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the unsuspecting knight. “And just WHAT do you think YOU’RE doing?! Pawing at me like an animal!”

Taken aback, Kjelle rescinded her hand to reposition it behind her neck.

“Severa, please! Enough!”

Lucina’s patience had worn thin. Tired, frustrated and confused, all she wanted was to retreat to her bath where she could soak in peace. She was grateful for her sister’s safety, though the unnecessary hostilities emanating from the girl were testing the limits of Lucina’s diplomacy. It was clear her outburst had effectively startled her audience, due to the wide eyed expressions of the girls staring back at her. Sighing, she dropped the hand that had subconsciously risen to accentuate her anger.

“Let’s just go home, yes?”


	5. A Task For a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first mission

Awoken by the deep sound of the horn, Lucina tossed off her covers and scrambled to gather her armor. The horn’s alarm is a universally recognized signal, and the three short bursts indicated a summons for the princesses and the younger teens to assemble in the castle hall. Making rounds about the room, she dons her blue cape, fitted reinforced boots and chest guard. She stops in front of the mirror to adjust her headband, ensuring that the majority of her hair falls back where it can’t obscure her view. Before she could leave the brand of the exalt glistening in her eye captured her attention, shining ever so brightly. The brand is a source of pride for her, a constant reminder of her duty as Chrom’s heir to the throne.

Arriving promptly in the main hall, Lucina sees her father conversing with Stahl and Maribelle while Nah, Owain, Brady and Noire sit anxiously nearby, clearly awaiting instructions. Owain motioned for the princess to join them.

“Morning, Lucina. Your father’s back.” Owain appeared to be the only one not nervous to be called down to the hall. If anything, he seemed excited at the prospect of an upcoming event. Beside him, Noire was picking at the feather in her hair meticulously. As usual she bore a worried expression. Shortly after Lucina’s arrival, Kjelle, Severa, Gerome, Inigo and Cynthia arrived as well. Once everyone had gathered, Chrom gestured for the teens’ attention.

“Good morning, everyone. Some of you may know I have recently returned from a venture,” Chrom spoke with an air of concern in his voice that Lucina did not fail to catch. “There has been a trail of ransackings on the outskirts of Ylisse we believe to be the work of some Plegian bandits.”

Lucina stiffened; _Bandits? Plegia has been at peace with Ylisse for over a decade, why would they allow such ill behavior to resume unchecked? _

“Father,” Piqued Lucina. Chrom nodded towards her as permission to speak. “Have you spoken with the royal house of Plegia in this matter?”

“I am afraid they have refused my request for parley.”

Murmurs circled about the hall. To refuse parley is known to be in poor taste; a lack of cooperation between nations can easily escalate to violent measures. Kjelle, as an honor-driven individual, looked particularly infuriated. _She must take offense to such blatant disrespect, _reasoned the princess. Chrom paced as he continued to speak.

“Most of our forces are being deployed towards the boundary of Ylisse. We plan to anticipate the movements of the bandits and intercept them before they can cause more damage. What I need from all of you is to visit the damaged towns and aid them however you may. Are there any objections to this task?”

His question was met with silence. Whether by nervousness or excitement, the teens refused to utter a word. Chrom delegated the party to be led by Lucina and overseen by Stahl, which Severa responded to with an audible groan and elaborate eye roll. Chrom ignored his younger daughter’s mutterings and took his leave, allowing Stahl and Maribelle to take over the specifics of the mission.

\---

Hours later, the group was nearly at their first point of interest, a small village in an isolated stretch of the halidom. Breaking into smaller search parties, Lucina took the eastern side with Nah and Owain. Severa begrudgingly took her assignment with Kjelle and Noire on the northern end of the village. Kjelle, ever dutiful, strode up to the closest house and knocked lightly. A young woman cracked the door open fearfully; Kjelle smiled warmly, introducing herself and her companions, and the woman seemed to visibly relax as she opened the door fully.

“Ma’am, we have been sent by exalt Chrom to aid this village in recovering from the recent attacks. May we be of assistance to you?”

Kjelle delivered the proclamation studiously, which for no particular reason, irked Severa. She cocked her head stubbornly, sighing and glaring at the ground. This woman, and several after, gave the little group simple tasks. The three girls spent most of the day collecting resources, rebuilding fences and retrieving pets that had strayed in the chaos. They had about finished their allotted range of houses when a child no more than 9 years of age approached them apprehensively. His clothes were tattered and dirt coated his sandy hair and cheeks. One look was enough to see this child had not seen proper care in a significant amount of time. His stance was guarded, and he appeared grossly underfed. Kjelle dropped to her knee to match the child’s eye level.

“What is your name?” She asked softly, hoping not to spook the boy. He appeared shy but determined.

“L-Lewis… Are you a knight?”

“Yes,” although she was not knighted yet, she couldn’t bear to disappoint the boy. “How may I be of assistance?” Noire peered over Kjelle’s shoulder, mustering her best smile when Lewis met her eyes. Severa listened from behind, facing away from the others indignantly.

“My sister… They took her,” Lewis trembled, his hopeful eyes glued to Kjelle. “I got away, but she... Maggie’s g-gone. Please…”

Severa’s heart sank. If this boy’s sister was taken by bandits, there was little hope of recovering her, even less of recovering her unharmed. Attention turned to the child, Severa stepped towards him, placing a hand on Kjelle’s shoulder and squatting down beside her.

“When?” She asked curtly.

“I think… three moons ago.”

_Three moons. This girl is no doubt long gone by now. _Severa glanced at the others, seeing shock on Noire’s innocent face and anger on Kjelle’s.

The knight stood, fists clenched tightly. She shook her head in frustration. Finally, she looked back towards the boy and stated her intention to pursue the bandits and return the girl. Determination lined her features and she overlooked Severa, who had taken a belligerent pose to scowl at her.

“Ex-CUSE me, but HOW do you intend on TRACKING these bandits?”

Blushing, Kjelle realized she did not know. Although every bone in her body ached to see the girl returned safely, she had to admit they had no leads on her location.

Crushed, she turned to Severa. “We can’t simply abandon the girl…” Pain etched the young knight’s brow. Seeing the frustration in Kjelle’s face, Severa felt a twinge in her heart. She dropped her stance and addressed the boy, hoping to mend the damage she had accidentally caused to her companion’s spirit.

“Lewis, would you happen to know where we might find your sister?”

At this, Lewis reached into his pocket and held out a small, rounded flower of a peculiar violet shade. Noire recognized it immediately.

“A dusklight flower! These are so rare…” In her excitement, the young archer had forgotten her own shyness and practically burst out towards Lewis, snatching the flower out of his outstretched hand. “Where did you find this?”

Lewis shrugged bashfully. “One of them dropped it. There aren’t any flowers like this here so I thought maybe it could help you find Maggie…”

Severa gripped Noire by the arm, demanding her attention. “Where do these flowers grow?”

“O-ow! I’m n-not sure…” Yelped Noire. “M-mother would know!”

“We don’t have time for that!” Growled Severa, tightening her grip. “You have to remember!”

“I think, m-maybe…” Noire’s pale skin was even more devoid of color as she frantically wracked her memory. She had studied herbology with her mother briefly, focusing on plants with properties attuned to dark magic. _The dusklight was named for the woodland it grows in, where dusk has the illusion of permanence. This woodland borders Ylisse to the east and is identified by… the arching tree. _“THE ARCWOOD!” Noire’s shout startled the others, and Severa released her arm. Clearing her throat, Noire reddened. “I m-mean… The flower grows in t-the Arcwood.”

Exchanging a determined look with Kjelle, Severa whipped out her map and located their new destination. Glancing over the redhead’s shoulder allowed Kjelle to see they were less than a day’s march from the edge of the forest. She couldn’t help but to note that her ally had around her a pleasant aroma as well.

“Noire!” Squeaking in surprise, the dark haired archer trembled in her shoes. Severa rolled her eyes. “Return to the others and inform my sister that Kjelle and I have gone in pursuit of a missing child.” Pausing, she shot Kjelle a questioning look. “That is, if you intend on accompanying me.”

“I, uh…” She stammered nervously. _Get a grip Kjelle, what is wrong with me?! _ “I mean yes! Of course.” Shaking her head, Kjelle forced thoughts of strawberry shampoo out of her mind. 


	6. Lifted By Dragonscale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission continues

“Huff… Huff… KJELLE RUN!”

Panting heavily, Severa ducked below a low-hanging branch, sliding through the downward slope of the thick woods in a mad panic. Behind her came Kjelle, lumbering in her armor.

“I c-can’t… keep up! … AGH!”

Looking behind her, Severa’s eyes widen as she witnesses Kjelle snag her foot and tumble forwards, a moment later came the collision, with the smaller unarmored girl underneath, and flinging them both toward the riverbank below. Severa let out a pained screech, her body crushed underneath Kjelle’s weight.

“SEVERA!”

Forcing herself up despite her exhaustion, she sees bruises on Severa’s chest and legs, and the girl’s head rolled back, unconscious. Splotches of mud coat over her hair, face and arms. “Gods,” Whispered Kjelle, “Severa please, get up!”

The sounds of their pursuers echoed through the woods with the crunching of tree branches and loud aggressive shouts. A bright light cast by their enemies’ torches stretches over the top of the hill, alerting Kjelle to their proximity. Gripping Severa by the waist, she hoists the girl over her shoulder, every muscle protesting the effort taken in carrying their combined weight sluggishly through the mud.

The mighty bellow of a dragon’s roar silences the forest and Kjelle’s heart skips a beat; _No… it couldn’t be! _

In disbelief she turns to the sky, and just before her own consciousness slips away she catches sight of a violet wyvern descending overhead, wings beating fiercely and flames of crystalline blue erupting from her jaws, preventing the advance of foes as they dance wildly from tree to tree.

\-------

“Good morning.”

Blinking softly, Kjelle came to recognize the voice as her mother Sully’s when she came to. Taking in her surroundings she appeared puzzled, which Sully answered swiftly. “Your little friend Nah flew you and Cordelia’s daughter out of that wretched forest you stumbled into, but she wasn’t strong enough to carry you all the way back to Ylisstol. We rode out with the healers and met partway.” Sully’s pale red hair was tied back in a miniscule ponytail and her barren face etched with scratches and dirt, the usual look of Kjelle’s warrior mother. A moment’s delay and Kjelle instantly became alert; _Severa!_

“Mother-“

“Hush, you took a good right beating out there. You need to rest.”

“But-“

Sully narrowed her eyes. “What have I taught you about respectin’ your elders?” Kjelle dropped her head and muttered under her breath, eliciting a laugh out of her mother. “Stubborn as always. Well, what is it, girl?”

“How is Severa,” inquired the young knight meekly. “Is s-she..?”

“That little girl is tougher than she looks,” Sully answered approvingly. “She was banged up something awful, but she’ll be alright.” Kjelle let out a sigh and attempted to stand, which immediately caused a sharp pain to erupt in her abdomen. Wincing, she sat back down promptly. Clutching her ribs, she noticed her armor bent and discarded in the corner of her tent; bandages encircled her torso and a few exhausted healing tomes lay at her bedside table. Concern etched Sully’s brow.

“You’re wantin’ to go see her, aren’t ya?”

Kjelle blushed, and upon realizing so turned a compounded shade of scarlet. _Why am I embarrassed?! Mother can know I want to check on Severa. There’s nothing wrong with that. _

“I, uh…”

“It’s alright. Just take it easy, I want ya to ride back with us tomorrow morn.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

Sully gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder- her version of a hug- and took her leave. Closing her eyes, Kjelle took slow breaths to calm her nerves before attempting to stand again.

\-------

Anger etched Severa’s brow in its usual manner, causing the beautiful girl to appear sullen and hostile. She lay on her cot facing away from the tent’s opening and focused her glare on the nail she was picking at on her right hand. Footsteps alerted her to a visitor, and she shut her eyes in exasperation. _Must be Maribelle again for my ribs. _

“Um…”

_Gods, why is SHE here?!_

“Severa?” Kjelle’s voice was shaky.

Groaning, she forced herself upright and faced the armorless knight. She continued to glare as Kjelle’s eyes skimmed over her, likely assessing the damage hidden underneath the thick bandages on her chest and head. Even her arms were torn up, although most of the external damage was remedied promptly by healers when she was returned to camp. Kjelle’s eyes widened, and she stood speechless before Severa’s impatient and battered figure.

“Well? What do you want?” The venom in her friend’s words caught Kjelle off guard. She was known to be rude, but there was something unusually vicious in her tone this time that unnerved Kjelle.

Dumbly, Kjelle could only manage to utter a pointless remark about the state of Severa’s usually vibrant hair, which was now unevenly cut and matted. Fortunately, before the consequent retort could be aggressively thrown at her, the girls were joined by Maribelle and Libra.

“Kjelle, what a pleasure,” hummed Libra with a friendly smile. Maribelle nodded her hello as well, and the two made their way to Severa. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” She reclaimed her position facing the wall of the cot, back turned to her visitors. A moment later, she felt Maribelle’s soft fingers tracing her upper back along the injuries, whispering directions to Libra who assisted her in applying the healing tomes. Grimacing, Severa hid her pain as best as she could while the magic permeated her body. Kjelle found as close to a comfortable seat as possible in the corner of the tent, silently observing the process. Maribelle examined each injury, marking with her hands where the spells needed to be cast to have the strongest effect. Libra, a talented heal caster, chanted quietly and serenely, summoning ribbons of light that clung to Severa’s figure and soaked into her skin, mending fractures and soothing bruises.

“Lady Maribelle?”

“Kjelle, darling, there’s no need to be so formal.”

“Yes… ma’am, I…” Kjelle stammered, attempting to weed the formalities out of her speech. “I was curious as to the result of the mission... And the circumstances with Plegia?”

A low scoff escaped Severa when she heard Kjelle’s question; oddly, she did not quite know why a simple inquiry of Kjelle’s roused her so quickly.

“Ah, of course. Matters with Plegia remain at a tense stalemate, although Exalt Chrom was successful in his assault of the base of those bandits that you encountered.”

“So the child…”

Maribelle held her breath. “I am not sure you truly want to know, darling.”

“The girl is dead.” Severa’s icy voice gripped Kjelle, and sent shivers down her body. A subtle smirk grew in the corner of Severa’s mouth as she continued, “at least the dastards responsible are no better off.” For a brief moment, the girls were at peace with each other as they shared the satisfaction of knowing Lewis’s sister had been avenged.

After applying the tomes to the girl’s chest, arms and legs, Maribelle motioned for Libra to exit so she could change Severa’s bandages.

“Her too.” Severa’s sharp voice confused Maribelle and wounded Kjelle, although the knight obediently let herself out of the tent without another word. Pausing outside, the full extent of Kjelle’s exhaustion gripped her and she made for her own tent, promptly laying down and being overtaken by sleep.


	7. Weakened Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little gayer

She was on her third bottle when a soft knock on the door caused her to frantically eliminate all evidence of her inebriation. The clatter of glass and low curses were Lucina’s greeting as she nudged her way into her sister’s bedroom, finding the girl nursing a cut on her finger while scrambling to cover the broken bottle’s shards on the carpet. A quick scan about the room indicates that Severa had been lounging around for a significant period of time; her hair and clothes are disheveled, empty bottles of ale are peeking out from beneath a blanket and the room reeks of alcohol. Glistenings in her amber eyes betrayed the younger girl’s emotions, which she desperately attempted to hide by avoiding eye contact.

“Sister…” Lucina began, her crestfallen expression matching the uselessness she was feeling. _How could I let this happen? She is my SISTER, I should be there for her, and I have neglected my duty!_

“P-please don’t t-tell…” A hiccup escaped with Severa’s panicked stutters.

“Shh,” Lucina murmured as she wrapped her arms around her trembling sister. “I’m here. It’s okay.” _Gods, what do I do?!_

“I just- I c-can’t-“

The rest of her words were lost in a sea of sobs, all her reservations drowned in that last bottle of ale. Lucina led Severa to her bed while racking her brain for the proper protocol in this unusual situation. She wanted to call for their father, although she feared such actions would cause her sister to resent her. Chrom certainly would not approve of his daughter, princess of Ylisse, engaging in such unbecoming behavior. Not to mention Severa’s age would merit additional criticism. _Gods, if word got out. What a scandal this would become. _Once she got her sister laid down and covered with a blanket, she whisked a wet rag from the washroom to clean her with. Running the rag over Severa’s forehead, she noticed the girl’s cries soften and her eyes close. _She’s falling asleep! She almost looks like my baby sister again with her hair unbound and her expression softened peacefully. _Lucina stroked Severa’s flaming red hair until the rhythmic sounds of her breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep.

\-----

When she awoke, Severa was gone. Lucina was surprised to find the room tidied up and the blanket she had covered her sister with now wrapped around herself as she laid on the floor beside the bed. _I must have fallen asleep looking after her. _Yawning, she rose to her feet and folded the blanket, placing it on the end of the bed. Judging by the sun’s position outside the window, it was just after breakfast. Her sister and the other teens would be at their morning combat practice, which she may as well join for the time being, until her father delegated her next task to her.

After adjusting her clothes and combing out her blue hair, Lucina jogged to the training fields to join her peers. She spotted Severa sparring intensely with Inigo, all traces of the previous night buried in the fury of her strikes. Brady and Laurent were building endurance by racing each other on the field. Both boys are ill-equipped for physical combat, although even mages must have the capacity to flee from an overpowering foe; and so they trained. Kjelle had Cynthia pinned and Gerome was struggling to fend off Owain’s assaults despite the enthusiastic coaching Stahl was providing them with. As usual, Nah could be found sprawled out in her wyvern form, with young Morgan resting atop her snout in awe of the competitors. Lucina could not locate Noire, although the nervous girl had recently taken a shining to the bow and may simply be taking private lessons for the less commonly used weapon.

“Hello, Lucina.” Echoed the dragon’s projected thought-speak.

“Nah, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Lucina smiled, resting against the phased Manakete’s purple hide. “You too, miss Morgan!”

Gleefully, the child slid down Nah’s snout to embrace the princess, who responded by scooping an exuberant Morgan into her arms. Her short black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore the tailored tactician’s coat her mother had made for her. The rising heat of the morning sun did naught to diffuse Morgan’s refusal to forgo the coat; she insisted on anything she could muster to resemble her mother.

“If I may ask, Nah, did I miss any events of importance this morning?”

Violet eyes met hers, and the wyvern’s thought-speak echoed once more.

“I would not say so, princess. Why do you ask?”

Reluctantly, Lucina forced an exhale before admitting her concerns to Nah, “I am worried for the well-being of my sister. I mean to ask… Has she seemed out of sorts this morning?” Lucina noticed Nah’s head tilt subtly, her natural curiosity piquing at the situation. “Oh gods, never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Before Nah could respond, Inigo sauntered over, a large smile plastered on his face; the squabble a few nights past seemed forgotten.

“Lucy! Long time no see!”

Most women found Inigo’s obvious attempts at flirtation irritating; Lucina, on the other hand, failed to recognize his behavior as frivolous and dismissed him more often than not. Even for a princess she tended to fret excessively. Inigo’s greeting was lost in the turmoil swimming around her mind over Severa, who after ending her sparring session with Inigo, had retreated to the opposite side of the field.

“Excuse me,” Lucina stated, oblivious to the hurt in Inigo’s face. She situated Morgan on Nah’s back and crossed to her sister. Catching the flush in Severa’s cheeks just before the girl turns away from her, she pauses, allowing Severa her space. “May I have a word?”

“I do not wish to be scolded like a child.”

“I do not wish to scold you.”

Severa met Lucina’s eyes, searching for a reason to doubt her proclamation. Finding none, she shrugs and beckons for Lucina to speak her mind. Satisfied, the blue haired princess proceeded, taking care not to offend her firecracker of a sister.

“I realize I have not been present for you recently-“

“Lucina, what-“

“Please let me finish.” Seeing no further retort, Lucina continued. “I do not relish the thought of last night having been a common occurrence for my baby sister, although I must admit it has crossed my mind,” the crimson glow of embarrassment reappeared on Severa’s face as she struggled to maintain her passive and nonchalant expression. “I simply wish for you to know that if I can be of assistance in any way, you would be doing me an injustice in not allowing me to do so. Your reasons are your own, but I am your family and I care about you.” With that, Lucina returned to her previous spot beside Nah, and Severa muttered an excuse to a distracted Stahl before fleeing to her refuge inside the castle.

\-----

Splashing her face with cold water, Severa studied her watery reflection. Bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair and exhaustion plagued her expression. _What a royal disgrace I’ve become. _Between the stress of the competition, her mixed feelings over Kjelle, the failed mission attempt and the drunken assailant at the tavern, she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her bed and sleep until Naga returns. Further complicating matters was the small part of her that wished Kjelle could be there with her.

Either a stroke of luck or cruel irony summoned the knight to the barracks, causing Severa to hastily dry her face and wipe all evidence of imperfection out of sight. The two made eye contact fueled by discomfort and unresolved issues, each hoping the other would know what to say to alleviate the tension.

“I saw you leave and wanted to see if you’re doing okay,” offered Kjelle cautiously. “We haven’t spoken much since we returned.”

“Well, duh.” Severa caught herself sneering involuntarily and actively relaxed her face. “I’m just fine. Thanks for your concern.”

“… Okay.” Kjelle’s eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head slightly. “What was that?”

“What?”

“Are you actually trying to be nice to me?”

“Don’t go making a big deal of it!” Blushing, Severa protectively latched onto her own shirt’s neckline, keeping the warmth of her hands directly on her chest. Kjelle’s ability to think lapsed and she approached Severa quietly, eyes locked on the redhead’s delicate fingers. She could feel the anxiety emanating from the petite girl who stood before her. Watching the subtle rise and fall of Severa’s hands as they rested and rose atop her chest, Kjelle felt nothing aside from an overwhelming desire to eliminate the space remaining between them.

She lifted her gaze and found the amber eyes she was so enamored with staring up at her from an angle, the girl’s chin still held close to her collarbone. Below those eyes she noticed Severa’s slightly open mouth, a hint of her own desires seeping through.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Severa took a step forward, reached her hand around to the back of the knight’s neck, and pulled her face down to meet her lips. Before she fully grasped what she had done, her hands found themselves draped around Kjelle’s neck, and her hips leaned forward against the knight’s strong figure. Emotions released that had been pent up inside the girls for weeks. Feeling the curve of Severa's chest against her own fueled the knight’s desire, and she kissed back with all the fervor she could muster, her inexperience forgotten, if only for a moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placeholder. Something will go here, I just haven't written it yet... but I wrote the next one :p

Placeholder


	9. A Visit With the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to write in Tharja

Not long after having left the barracks, Severa arrived at the Shepherds’ school of mages. It was beginning to darken outdoors and the manor was mostly empty. She figured Noire would be around, assisting her mother with the tomes as usual. Severa was nervous, not only due to the impending conversation but also as a result of Tharja’s intimidating influence. How such a frightening woman could have a daughter as frail and timid as Noire is an anomaly that continuously escapes reason, although in this circumstance at least Noire would be a buffer in the event that Tharja takes offense to Severa’s questions and threatens to transform her into a toad. She finds the door unlocked, not unsurprising as the last class could not have left too long ago.

“Noire? Tharja?” She calls into the dark entryway before her resolve could dissipate. A loud clatter from the other room sounds, followed by a whimper. _Noire. _Rolling her eyes, Severa follows the echoing noise, finding Noire fussing over a cracked dusty statue and a few tomes. “Noire.”

“Oh, S-Severa… Mom will k-kill me…” The poor girl cried, pointing at what appears to be a piece of the statue that had broken off. Picking up the tomes and the pieces, Severa took the statue from Noire’s hands and set them all on a nearby table. Noire looked pitiful, standing before her with watery eyes and her hands clasped tightly around the top of her light green blouse.

“Where is your mother?”

“I t-think she’s still up…“ Meekly pointing towards the staircase, Noire sniffed and quieted, looking to Severa for an indication on what she should do. Severa responded by motioning for Noire to follow as she headed in the direction Noire had stated. Sure enough, Tharja was in the upstairs library engrossed in an enormous book. Her back still to the girls, Tharja addressed them.

“What do you need?”

Her voice rang out with the same sullen tone she bore whenever she dealt with an unwarranted interruption to her reading. From what Severa could tell, Tharja had been here awhile; her silky black hair appeared unkempt and she had yet to change out of the robes she had been wearing during her brief appearance at the training fields that morning.

“I wanted to ask you about Robin.”

Noire involuntarily emitted a sound somewhat like the cry of a wounded animal, and Tharja shut her book abruptly. She faced Severa, eyes calculating and guarded. “Why are you asking me about her?” She demanded.

“There are rumors…” Severa paused as she saw Tharja’s eyebrow rise, daring the girl to utter something that would merit a vengeful hexing. “I just wondered why you never married… Surely, you couldn’t have found it difficult…” It was true, the woman was beautiful, and she knew it. One couldn’t wear such revealing clothing and be unaware of their own appeal. Severa wanted to ask, specifically, why Tharja had not married Noire’s father, although since Tharja had kept the identity of her daughter’s father a secret since news of her pregnancy had first come to light close to 15 years ago, she was certain Tharja intended to keep it that way.

“What exactly is your question?” This time the question came more gently, and Severa saw a flicker of realization in the sorcerer’s face. Beside her, Noire glanced between the two anxiously.

Severa knew what she wanted to ask. _Were you in love with Robin. _She tried, but the words caught in her throat; how can she ask the most feared dark mage in Ylisse if she had been hiding unspeakable feelings for the Shepherd’s tactician?

Tharja was no fool, and the young girl was terrible at masking her emotions. She knew either Severa or Kjelle were bound to start asking questions someday. After the incidents that occurred between the girls’ future selves, Cordelia had approached Tharja with similar inquisitions. Her concern for her daughter had given her the courage to set aside her fear long enough to address the rumors revolving around Tharja. _When my daughter is older, _Cordelia had stated, _it is likely she will develop the same feelings for Kjelle that her future self seems to have now. When she does, I believe it will be you she goes to for guidance. _Tharja had not expected that Cordelia would be so frank about the situation; the others had been painfully polite, yes, although whether that was due to pity for Tharja’s unrequited love, discomfort towards the nature of Tharja’s affection, or fear that they would be cursed, she did not know. Contrary to what most of the Shepherds thought, she was not an unkind person. If she could help Cordelia’s daughter come to terms with a difficult attraction, she promised that she would. 


End file.
